


Papa Wolf and Daddy Grimm

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy is dating Barry and Monroe drags Nick along to stalk them. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Wolf and Daddy Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=681927#cmt681927
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, for the sake of plot, let’s pretend that canon has given us something similar to wolfsbane for both Jägerbars and Reinegen and that Monroe and Nick are covered in it. Giant plot hole, what giant plot hole?

Monroe was a Blutbad. An apex predator known for their skill in tracking down and hunting their prey. He moved like the shadows, blended into the night, struck without warning. He was the monster mothers warned their children about.

“This doesn’t strike you as odd?”

Monroe turned to glare at Nick, who was rather nonchalantly eating a candy bar. A Snickers, from the smell of it.

“Aren’t you a cop? Isn’t this supposed to be your thing? Stake-outs and whatnot?”

Nick rolled his eyes.

“Yes, if they were criminals. Which they’re not. They’re two teenagers.”

Monroe had to pivot from his spot crouched behind a car, just so he could grace Nick with the full power of his glare. Nick seemed unimpressed, finishing his candy bar, rolling up the wrapper neatly and putting it into his pocket. A small part of Monroe approved. Littering was such a terrible thing.

“Seriously?” he asked. “Our Roddy is dating a Jägerbar, who by the way tried to disembowel someone not so long ago, and you think, what? We should just let them go their merry way without any supervision?”

“Stalking them isn’t the answer.”

“Monitoring. I am monitoring them, how many times do I have to tell you that? And if you don’t like it, mister, why are you still here?”

Nick sighed, sounding put-upon and Monroe was a little offended by the noise, quite frankly.

“That’s because you’re a grown man, hiding in bushes and behind cars, spying on two teenage boys. I’m just here so you won’t get arrested for being a pervert. Oh, and by the way, when did he become _our_ Roddy?”

“Ever since you twisted my arm and made me take him under my wing.” Monroe retorted, turning back so he could peer over the hood of the car. Roddy and Barry were still sitting at the picnic table, chatting. What kind of date was this? When Monroe was a teen, he would’ve had his date on her back by now. Or his back. Monroe hadn’t been picky. Sex was sex and sex was fantastic. Speaking of… 

Monroe cut his gaze to Nick and then skittered it away. Nick was just so pretty sometimes. All the times. No! Monroe had to focus. His baby Reinegen’s life could depend on it. Besides, Nick was totally oblivious and honestly, Monroe couldn’t even tell if he was straight or bi.

“I didn’t twist your arm. I asked politely and then you tripped all over yourself getting over to Roddy’s. Oh, who told me all about your ‘motivational speech’.” He actually did air quotes. “Believe me, I’m never sending you after anybody again, if that’s the kind of quality I can expect.”

“I did an amazing job.”

“After your visit, Roddy tried to get his rats to eat those kids.”

“He misunderstood my message. And now would you shut up? I think they’re on the move.”

Sure enough, Roddy and Barry were cleaning up from their picnic lunch. Well, mostly the bear was while Roddy sat and watched. When Roddy tried to help, the bear just shook his head, smiling shyly. Bears _were_ known for being gentlemen, Monroe had to admit. Well, as long as they weren’t trying to disembowel you.

The Jägerbar picked everything up and threw it all in the trash. Monroe had to grudgingly give him points for that.

The two boys seemed to confer for a bit and then as one, began heading west, towards downtown. What were they going to do now? When Monroe glanced over to Nick to ask his opinion, Nick wasn’t even watching Roddy and Barry. Instead, he was leaning back against the car, staring up at nothing. He looked bored.

Monroe poked him in the side, hard.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“That was for your lack of focus. Now, where do you think they’re going? They went left.”

Nick shrugged.

“Well, they already ate, so no restaurants. They’re too young to go to the bars-”

And here Monroe muttered that if either of them had fake IDs, they’d both be in so much trouble, they wouldn’t believe.

“The arcade is down that way but that seems a little childish for a date. Isn’t there a movie theater that way?”

Monroe snapped his fingers.

“You’re right! That’s probably it! Let’s go.”

He stood and Nick held out a hand and he took it, hauling him up. Nick’s hand was warm and he still smelled a little bit like chocolate. He quickly pulled his hand away before it could get awkward. For a moment though, it had almost felt like Nick hadn’t wanted to let go. Ah, probably just wishful thinking on his part.

“This is what we’ll do.” Monroe said crisply, clapping his hands together, “We’ll go over to the front of the theater, across the street. My hearing is good enough that I’ll be able to hear what ticket they buy. As soon as they go in, we’ll buy tickets and then sneak in behind them.”

Nick made a face.

“Is this really necessary? What could they possibly get up to in a theater?”

Monroe leveled a look at him and Nick actually blushed a little.

“So they might make out a little! It’s not like they can have sex or anything.”

“As far are you know,” Monroe said darkly. He’d seen those Dateline specials; teenagers everywhere were nothing but sex-starved lunatics. You had to keep an eye on them or the next thing you knew it was rainbow parties and, and, well, whatever other weird sexual thing that was on the news. 

Nick was laughing at him, eyes bright in his face.

“You really are insane, you know that? I just don’t get why this is such a big deal for you.”

“Papa Wolf needs to protect his cub, okay?”

“Papa Wolf?” Nick repeated incredulously. “What does that make me? If you say momma, I’m taking my gun and shooting you.”

That gave Monroe pause because he _had_ been secretly thinking of Nick as the mommy but judging from the murderous look on his face, it wouldn’t be wise to admit that.

“Daddy Grimm?” he tried and Nick relaxed, marginally. Crisis averted.

“Okay, I guess I can live with that.”

They hotfooted it to the theater, well Monroe tried to hurry but Nick kept slowing him down, complaining the whole way that this was pointless. Finally though, finally they got to the theater just in time, the two teens walking up to the ticket stand.

Monroe grabbed Nick, pulled him behind a tree.

“Okay, be quiet. I need to listen.”

He wolfed out, ears lengthening, hearing increasing. Roddy’s voice was easy to pick out, Monroe knew it by now, was familiar with it. They bought their tickets and Monroe smirked triumphantly.

“See! I knew my plan would work.”

He turned to Nick and then it hit him. He had Nick crowded against the trunk of the tree, caging him with his arms. Nick’s head was tilted slightly, gazing up at him with a small secretive smile on his face. It startled him enough that he actually dropped out of wolf, took an unplanned step back. Nick’s smile just got larger, one hand coming up to rub at the corner of Monroe’s mouth.

“That’s amazing. It always is.”

Monroe’s face was burning and he didn’t know what to do with his hands so they fluttered weakly at the air. Nick seemed to take pity on him, dropping his hand from his face and grabbing his sleeve.

“Come on Papa Wolf, we don’t want to let our cub get away, now do we?”

He led Monroe across the street where they bought the tickets and went in, Monroe first, in case Roddy and Barry were hanging out in front. They weren’t and their scent trails said they were already in the theater. Nick took off on him as he was sniffing them out but Monroe barely paid it any mind.

He was lurking outside the entrance to the movie when Nick finally showed up, juggling popcorn and sodas. Monroe took the sodas from him when one slipped precariously and Nick threw him a grateful look. Nick shifted the popcorn into the crook of his arm and then began pulling things from his pockets.

“I didn’t know what you liked so I got popcorn, some candy bars and hey did you know they sell ice cream here? We should eat those first. I got some cookies, too.”

Monroe stared at him.

“I’m hungry!” Nick said defensively. “You’re the one who told me we were going to dinner and dragged me off on this instead.”

Monroe shook his head.

“Okay, whatever. We’ll wait until the trailers start showing, that way the lights will be lower. I’ll peek around the corner to see where they’re sitting. Once we know, we can then figure out the best place to sit to observe them.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Nick hummed absently, opening up his ice cream and taking a bite. At Monroe’s outraged look, he rolled his eyes.

“Trailers, lights, you go in first, we pick a spot to watch them. Check.”

The fact he got it right was even more annoying.

“You’re talking with your mouth full. That’s gross. You’re gross.”

His insult didn’t seem to affect Nick at all, who quirked a brow at him and took another bite of his ice cream.

“Here, you better eat yours before it melts.”

Monroe took it, not that it meant Nick was right in any way shape or form. It was just it would make a huge mess if not eaten. He unwrapped it and stuck it into his mouth. Then his ears twitched as he heard the trailers go on.

Mouth full and since he wasn’t a savage like Nick, he gestured to the other man to follow him into the theater, walking down the long corridor until he got to the end. He quickly gobbled up the rest of his ice cream and then peered around the corner.

His enhanced vision made it easy to spot Roddy and Barry and luck was totally on his side. They were seated on the end row on the other side of the theater, closer to the front. The theater was about half way full and he spotted a few seats at the top. They would sit there.

He ducked back to Nick, who was now eating a candy bar. Monroe tsked. Nick just wasn’t taking this seriously at all. He grabbed Nick’s wrist and pulled him close.

“Just follow my lead. We’ll go in fast, but not too fast, don’t want to attract attention to ourselves. There’s a couple of seats free in the back. We’ll take those.”

Before Nick could respond, no doubt with something sarcastic, Monroe pulled him with him. He kept his head ducked low as he went up the stairs, praying that Roddy and Barry were too involved with the trailers to notice them.

His heart was pounding by the time they got to their seats, adrenalin and anxiety pulsing through him. Roddy and Barry never once glanced in their direction though and as soon as he sat down, Monroe breathed a sigh of relief. This was so much more stressful than hunting, it really was.

Nick elbowed him, distracting him from staring at the back of Roddy’s head.

“Ow.”

“Big baby.” Nick murmured but handed him a cookie. “At least I get a movie out of all this.”

Monroe turned to him.

“How often do I have to explain myself? I am doing this for Roddy’s own good.”

“Roddy’s a smart kid, who obviously trusts Barry. And I trust them both and if you took a brief second to get out of panic mode, you’d feel the same way.”

“Would not.” he muttered under his breath because logic had no place in Papa Wolf world. “Now, shh. The movie’s starting.”

And start it did, silence falling over the theater as the opening credits rolled. Monroe meant to spend the entire time watching Roddy and Barry like a hawk, but the movie kept capturing his attention and pulling his eyes to the screen.

Every now and then Nick would pass him a snack and time passed like that, until the movie was over.

Everybody got up to leave, people milling around and Monroe lost sight of Roddy and Barry, the two disappearing into the crowd. Dammit. He stood but there was no where to go, people backed up on the stairs.

“You might as well just sit down again.” Nick told him, still sprawled in his seat. “It’ll take a minute or two for the theater to empty.”

And, Nick, damn him, was right. Monroe sat back down, jiggling his legs impatiently as people slowly filed out. As soon as it was clear, he jumped back to his feet, pulling the long-suffering Nick behind him. He nearly ran out of the theater, bursting out the front doors, Nick trailing behind him. It was night now, sun long gone, leaving the storefronts and streetlights to light their way.

“That was a pretty good movie.” Nick was saying as Monroe looked this way and that, trying to spot the teenagers. He obviously did not appreciate the gravity of the situation they had found themselves in.

He tipped his head up and sniffed until he caught their scent; headed back in the direction of the park. Damn, were they going back to Barry’s car? That would make it difficult to follow, his bug wasn’t exactly inconspicuous. He hurried to the park, making sure Nick was following him. They arrived just in time to see Roddy and Barry near the park entrance, near where Barry had parked his car.

Instead of heading for the parking lot, however, they went _deeper_ into the park, where the street lights didn’t reach. Monroe was instantly on high alert. His eyes, trained by years of hunting, picked out the possible paths they could take instantly. He grabbed Nick’s wrist and led him around where Roddy and Barry had gone.

They’d lope around, pop up on the other side. Roddy and Barry wouldn’t even know they were there. With one last admonishment to Nick to keep quiet, he led them into the brush and trees, sniffing the air every now and then to make sure he was heading in the right direction. He was careful with Nick, helping him over the bumps and roots Nick couldn’t see with his all too human eyes.

It was slow going but Monroe was patient with the hunt. A rushed hunt never led to rabbit meat, or so his mother always said. Of course, rabbit meat was code for all sorts of terrible things. Come to think of it, he’d never share that tidbit of wisdom with Nick. Too creepy. 

It was in a copse of trees that they found the two teens, hearing their soft murmurs before they saw them. They were still a good distance away from them, far enough that Monroe didn’t fear them hearing them out. And then all thoughts about getting caught fled his mind at what he saw.

Roddy and Barry were kissing, no, not just kissing. They were making out, arms all over each other, hands grabbing everywhere. Then Roddy was backing Barry up, pressing him against the trunk of a tree, one hand busy with the buttons of Barry’s jeans.

Monroe’s mouth dropped open. This, this was _indecent!_

Roddy dropped to his knees.

“Okay, that’s it. We’re out of here.”

Nick hissed it in his ear, grabbed his arm and dragged him off while he spluttered uselessly. That _bear_ was going to do _things_ to his baby Reinegen! Monroe was so horrified and flabbergasted that he did nothing, just let Nick drag him away. He only snapped out of his shock when they were a block or so away from the park.

He dug his heels in and they both stumbled to a stop.

“What are you doing?! We have to go back there and stop that!”

“No, we do not, Monroe. They are two guys, having a good time and they deserve their privacy.”

“Privacy! Privacy!” Monroe squawked, arms wheeling. “That is not privacy, that is, that is- what that is is public indecency! You’re a cop, you should be upholding the law! I demand you go back and arrest Barry!”

“I’d have to arrest them both, Monroe.” Nick said dryly, “And from my perspective, it sure looked like Roddy was the instigator.”

Monroe recoiled as if struck.

“How dare you! Roddy is just.. confused and hormones and bad life choices!”

“You aren’t making sentences anymore, Monroe. Take a deep breath.”

“No, I will not. You’ve been goofing off this entire time! I can’t even believe I thought you would be helpful.”

Nick was beginning to look annoyed. Like really annoyed but Monroe was too stupid to pay attention to the warning signs. Now a small, tiny part of Monroe’s mind was suggesting he was getting a little overwrought, that maybe he was going a little overboard and should, perhaps, try to calm down a little. To which Monroe replied, ‘Fuck you. I just saw my baby Reinegen about to give a blow job’.

And so, instead of shutting up, he went on.

“This is embarrassing. I am embarrassed for you. A detective and Grimm and you can’t even do this!”

“Shut up!” Nick exploded, so suddenly and so loudly that Monroe did as told and shut up. “I have had enough! You promised me dinner and instead dragged me all over town, spying on those two poor kids-”

“It wasn’t a promise! It was more like implied!” Monroe protested weakly, but Nick just steamrolled right over him.

“I had to pay for our movie, I had to buy my own snacks, I’ve had to witness Roddy giving a blow job which is something I never in a million years wanted to see! And why? Because when you asked me out, I stupidly thought you were asking me on a date!”

Oh.

Monroe blinked.

“You wanted to go on a date with me?”

Nick threw up his hands.

“That’s it! You are officially too dense for words.”

And then he grabbed Monroe by the sides of his face, hauled him down for a kiss and Monroe kissed back because while he was slow on the uptake, there was no way he was misinterpreting this. Nick pulled back first, Monroe sucking on his bottom lip for as long as possible.

“So,” Nick said breathlessly, “Do you get it yet?”

He nodded dumbly then dipped his head down for another kiss because he was allowed to do that now. When they finally pulled apart, they were breathing heavy and Nick’s lips were pink and wet. Nick smiled at him and took his hand.

“Unlike certain teenagers who shall remain nameless, I’m not into outdoor sex. Why don’t you take me home and we can get up to some adult mischief?”

“Okay,” he said faux-grudgingly because Nick’s hand was warm in his. “But it’s your job to talk to Roddy about the dangers of public sex.”


End file.
